Experience
gaining experience|250px]] In Heroes of the Storm, all heroes gain experience (aka exp or XP). Baseline experience is gained as a team. As such, all heroes on one team possess the same level of experience, and gain levels simultaneously. On the scoreboard, one is able to see how much you have contributed to the teams experience. The amount of experience earned for each game is determined by the result (win/loss), length, and experience bonuses, if applicable. Players are also be able to gain experience by completing quests. Gaining experience *Killing minions. If a player is inside a "reasonable range" (about 1/2 of the screen) when a minion dies the team will be awarded the XP. *Killing enemy players. The amount you get is determined by the difference in levels between the two teams. See "Underdog Bonus" section below. *Killing neutral camps (not effective, except on Hanamura) *Destroying buildings: *Forts give 800 XP each; Keeps give 1300 XP each. *Towers at near Forts give 400 XP each; towers near Keeps give 650 XP each. *Fountains, gates and walls don't reward any XP. Bonuses :XP Bonuses Stack Additively Friend Bonus *Playing in a party with one friend will award a total of 50% bonus XP, but playing with additional party members will award even more XP. *Playing Team League in a full party with at least one friend and an active Stimpack will award a total of 225% bonus XP. *The “Available XP Bonuses” icon in the top navigation bar activates when players are receiving any of the bonuses mentioned above. **Hover the cursor over this icon to display a tooltip that offers a full breakdown of all active and inactive XP bonuses. Daily Win Bonus The first game that players win each day awards 50% bonus XP and Gold for that match. *This bonus applies to all game modes except Brawl, Custom Games, and Training. *A First Win of the Day icon is at the top navigation bar, which activates whenever a First Win of the Day bonus is available. Party Bonus The XP bonus earned by playing in a party scales based on the number of party members: *2 Players: +25% *3 Players: +33% *4 Players: +42% *5 Players: +50% Game Mode Bonus *Playing ranked games awards an XP bonus: *Hero League: +25% XP *Team League: +50% XP Underdog Bonus A team that is behind the opposing team gets an "underdog bonus" for every enemy hero that is killed. The amount of bonus XP earned per takedown will scale significantly based on how many levels apart the teams are, and caps off at a four-level difference. Bonus XP will be granted for each takedown until team levels become even. Additionally, a team that is ahead in levels now earns fewer experience points for takedowns, and the effects work inversely. Likewise, this handicap ceases when the teams are leveled.2014-06-23, Heroes of the Storm Changes Coming – Underdog XP Bonus. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-02-09 Development Bonus trickle experience used to be in the game. It was granted to players that were 3 or more levels behind that of the opposing team. Base experience by level The following table shows: * Experience earned by killing 1 enemy hero when both teams have exact same amount of XP and have just reached the current level. * Experience earned by cleaning (nearby) the full lane (7 regular troops). Warning: hero kill experience is influenced by level fractions (for example both teams at 10th level: right team almost at 11th and left team just got the 10th), so take this table as a reference, not the exact number. Troops experience doesn't take any impact of level fractions, only current level number. In game experience factors Δ(4+ levels): If level difference is 4 levels or more, underdog team gets 200% of base experience for each kill and gives only 5% of the base experience for each death (from underdog's team). The bonus or nerf experience factors (or fraction) between 0 and 4 levels is variable through game. Take the following table just by reference (rounded values). References Category:Gameplay